


The Spark

by Ec2012



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mental Anguish, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ec2012/pseuds/Ec2012
Summary: Kandomere and the reader had known each other a long time. Ever since she was 15 and went to live with her uncle, his partner Agent Montehugh, after her parents died. Through the years something drew the reader to her uncle's teal-haired elf partner. Nearly finished earning her Bachelor's degree, the reader is hired as the Intern by the Magical Task Force despite Kandomere's displeasure.Three months later Kandomere confesses his love for the reader. Mere hours later, he finds himself at an crime scene caused by member's of the Inferni. This story follow the journey of Kandomere and his relationship with the reader before and after she was raped. Will they overcome the trials that await them? Or will their love simmer into smoke?





	1. Chapter 1: Found

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!
> 
> Thank you for checking out my new story for Kandomere from the fandom Bright! I hope you will enjoy it. This is probably the darkest story I've ever written. I am a new writer and this is such a sensitive topic I hope I handle it appropriately. 
> 
> While rape is discussed I will never write it in detail. If any of my readers have ever gone through this or anything like it please GET HELP! There's no reason to suffer through this alone and you deserve to have the comfort and support you need. It breaks my heart to know there are people out there that go through this and do not have that support. 
> 
> I am a new writer so i'm sure my story is scattered with little mistakes here and there. Feel free to point them out or leave constructive criticisms. I don't mind since it helps my writing become better. 
> 
> Triggers obvious include rape, PTSD, mental anguish and instability and swearing. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bright or any of their cannon characters nor do I make any money off of this story.

Triggers: Rape, implied rape, Shock, PTSD, trama, mental confusion, swearing

Chapter 1: Found 

Shrieks and shrills poured through the coal night air. Sobs, screams and shrieks echoed in your eardrums though they had long since faded. Your body lay in fetal position as your skin tried to melt into the cool stone floor. Strings of tears were dormant though you could feel their dried out stream weathered on your checks. The bodies of your companions rested around you though you paid them no attention. 

How? The question whispered in your mind. How did this happen? You were a trained FBI agent…ok you were the intern, the rookie…but still. You knew how to fight. How? How did you not see this coming? How could you not stop this? How? Tears wanted to form but they couldn’t. Your eyes were dry, red and scratchy. 

A sickening feeling coiled in your abdomen. You could feel his white translucent seed spilling from your core. You wanted to throw up…to vomit…but you couldn’t. You were frozen…trapped both physically and mentally. Your arms pulled your knees tighter against your body. You found your right, pointer finger between your teeth. 

Wake up, wake up, WAKE UP! You begged, this was a nightmare right? Please, wake up! 

You wanted it out of you, all of it! The fact that it remained was evidence of what that sicko had done to you. You thought he would simply kill you. That’s what the Inferni did to anyone who got in their way. Why did they kill the others and leave you like…this?  
Everything around you was cold, the summer air that was once warm to you now felt as if Jack Frost had whistled and turned it to ice. This couldn’t be real, it just couldn’t. A mere few hours ago everything was perfect. Now you were numb, unable to feel anything but the harsh pain and cold. 

“(Y/N)!” called a faint voice. Your lashes flashed open and closed while your eyes tried to make sense of the forms that were running towards you. It was a man’s voice. Deep, rough and familiar. You knew that voice though your mind couldn’t comprehend who it was. 

You could see two figures draw closer to you. The tapping of their footsteps were growing louder. Your focus cleared as the forms drew nearer. You shook your head, you didn’t want them to see yet your body refused any command to run away. Before long they stood in front of you and paused. 

“(Y/N)!” Agent Hildebrandt Ulysses Montehugh gasped at the sight before him. He was your uncle from your mother’s side. Not a moment passed before he was on his knees in front of you. Concern ran deep in his familiar gaze. His hand reached out and gently brushed against your shoulder. 

Suddenly fear washed over your seemingly lifeless body. Everything in your veins snapped like a cord. You could see him, that evil elf, his tongue running over your face, his warm deadly breath against your neck, his hands…..A wimper left your lips as tears began to form. Your breath grew heavy, you jumped and struggled against any physical contact. With fear-filled eyes, you crawled away from the males in front of you until your back slapped into the brick wall behind you. 

“No!” Your shouts echoed through the eerie darkness. Your uncle’s hand stopped mid air. You felt a warm liquid against your lips. It was metalic in taste and it took you only a moment before you realized you had pierced the skin on your finger. 

“Don’t touch me!” You spat at the males in front of you. You never wanted to feel another’s skin against yours again. Not even in comfort from family. “Don’t touch me.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“(Y/N),” a grizzly red-haired man softly whispered. He lifted his hands up and away from his shaking niece. Oh god, if her parents were still alive they’d kill him! He thought looking over her bruised, naked form. His eyes focused on her wide, petrified (e/c) ones. 

“(Y/N).” He heard his boss, an elf dressed to the nines, gently whisper as he took off his coat and stretched it out to the shivering girl. “Take this.” Her eyes grazed his before darting away. Her shaky hand lifted and took the coat from him. Both males averted their eyes as she concealed her body from them. 

Kandomere inhaled deeply and despised what he scented. He scented everything… (Y/N)’s fear, her pain, her hesitation, the blood from the bodies around them and the forced sex. He glanced at his partner anger boiling in both their veins. He kept his form straight, his face showed no emotion of the storm raging inside. His hand balled into a fist before straightening it as if it never happened. 

"Montehughs." His deep calm voice caught the human man's attention. Montehugh stood and followed Kandomere a few steps before he heard a low growl erupt from the elf's lips. 

“He raped her.” Agent Kandomere whispered to his partner, calmly but full of venom. His shining blue eyes turned from his partner to the girl who was now wrapped in his jacket. Lights flickered and the sound of sirens drew near. The ambulances and his back up forces were coming, thank god. He wanted to get (Y/N) out of this hellhole as quickly as possible. “Serafin raped her. His scent is all over her.” 

“The fuck, boss,” Montehugh growled, he had his suspicion of course, especially with how his niece had been found. He hated that it had just been confirmed. “The Inferni has never bothered with shit like this before now. So why…?” 

“Because she’s your niece and my...” The teal-haired elf answered, his solid composure remained though he did lift a hand to his head. “She got in their way and they could smell you… and I on her. It’s their revenge…hurting us through someone we care about. They’re sending us a message.”

“What message?” the shaggy red-hair barked, his gaze turned back to his petrified niece. Her hair was ratted, tangled and dirty. Dirt stuck to her face like it was a fly trap. He could see red beginning to stain the finger that remained in her mouth as she leaned against the brick wall. He had seen rape victims before, it was always a distressing sight. To see the young woman he had practically raised in such a state was maddening. 

“They’re warning us to stay away, that our families and those we care about aren’t safe.” Kandomere sighed angrily. He knew this had been a bad idea. (Y/N) should have never been allowed near the MTF, not when her uncle was second in command. At the same time, he should have never beckoned her into his arms nor allowed his lips to glide across hers. No other human had tempted him so, nor made his heart soar so high and beat so violently. At the same time, its that very reason he should have pushed her away or assigned her to a different department outside his district. 

Family should never work together and coworkers should never be lovers. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You could hear their whispers but not their words. Your eyes closed as you leaned into the expensive fabric of Kandomere’s suit jacket. Kan’s warmth and smell seemed to seep into your body through the materials wrapped around you. It was comforting yet your nerves continued to vibrate throughout your whole being. 

Your breathing began to even out and the lids of your eyes drooped. The blissful darkness of sleep beckoned you, waiting to wrap you up like a warm blanket. A sharp pain zapped through your forehead. Tired…you were so tired. The very bones of you ached and you needed the rest. 

You heard your name being called while the world around you swirled into nothing.


	2. Chapter 2: The Nightmares Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!
> 
> Thank you to each and everyone one of you who have checked out my story, left a kudos and have subscribed. I love seeing when people are interested in my work. I hope you've enjoyed this new chapter! As always constructive criticism is welcome. Please feel free to leave a kudos, subscribe or post a comment, whatever tickles your fancy. 
> 
> Next chapter we dive back in time as the reader begins her internship under her uncle's and Kandomere's watch. I'm so excited to write, edit and post it and leave the anguish alone for a bit!! I hope you'll join me next time!! See you again in two weeks! Take care and thank you again!-Emmy C.
> 
> Same Triggers as before: past rape, memories of rape, dreams of rape, mental confusion and anguish. swearing.

Orange and red painted the evening sky. The city always seemed beautiful this time of day. The sun setting in the west, relaxed the office the usual tense feeling that being in this office could bring. You felt a warm body hold onto your own. Your glance was met with two crystal-clear blue eyes, you couldn’t help but smile when you realized who’s arms you were in. Those eyes were full of concern that was normal but there was something else. Something you hadn’t seen in his eyes. He looked at you with a great fondness, that was unusual. 

“Everything seemed to go quite well today.” You mentioned, though your heart began to race in a delightful beat. “I think I like working in the field with you.” He frowned slightly but that was to be expected.

“I don’t like you in the field.” Kandomere stated, matter of fact, “However, you did well today. You should be proud. Keep working hard and you will be an excellent agent.” 

“Thank you, sir.” You whispered as your smile widened. It wasn’t often he complimented your work. “I promise to continue to work hard for you.” He nodded, knowingly. Silence spread through the air, it wasn’t uncomfortable though. It was relaxing after the nerves you had built up during the day. Something about him brought you a strange but pleasant peace. 

“(Y/N),” His tender voice called, pulling your body closer to his. His fond looks softened even more. 

“Kan.” You replied, your gaze never leaving his. His hand gently cupped your cheek, his fingers felt feather-like on your skin. Your rapid heartbeat heaved in your chest as his face neared you. You could feel his warm breath on your lips. 

“(Y,N) I….” Kandomere’s voiced faded while your surrounding melted away. You could no longer feel the safety of his arms and everything changed to ebony. The warmth that surrounded you turned to frost. Your face dropped in confusion. The hell was going on?

A different pair of silver blue eyes glowed in the darkness causing fear to burn through your blood. You could feel his breath on your neck before he inhaled, scenting you thoroughly. 

“I can smell him.” A venomous voice hissed, “Kandomere, I can smell his love and desire for you.” You winced away from the voice. “It seems you return his affections. How….quaint.” Those darkened eyes bore into you, before you felt something wet against your cheek. You gasped in surprised and tried to back away. 

“No.” You attempted to hiss back in warning. “Stop.”

“Come now,” that same voice growled and you felt a numbing grip on your wrist. “Let me see what it is about you that he likes so much.” You glared daggers towards your attacker. With all your strength you pushed the stranger back and yelled,

“Never.” 

~~~

With a jolt your eyes snapped open. A shrill left your lips and you sat straight up, ready to put up a fight. 

“Shhh…calm down Miss (L/N).” a gentle voice rose from the left. You turned to see a woman with kind eyes. “No one here is going to hurt you.” 

You gaze met hers, confused and distrusting. She reached out to touch your shoulder but you flinched back. 

“Don’t!” your voice echoed through the room. Immediately she paused and smiled, knowingly. 

“It’s ok. I understand.” She said softly backing away. 

“Where am I?” You questioned, “Who are you?”

~~~~~~

Soft beeps arose in the morning sun’s rays. Soft chatter and the clanking of shoes could be heard though they went unnoticed. Montehugh and Kandomere waited outside a particular hospital room. Hours had passed since they found (Y/N) bare, beaten and abandoned. Now they simply waited, waited for the doctors to finish their examination and present their diagnostic to them. Waited for (Y/N) to regain consciousness. They simply waited. 

Montehugh paced back and forth like a caged beast while the elf leaned against the wall. Neither spoke, both too wrapped up in their thoughts to form words. 

Kandomere had always hated hospitals. He hated the coming and going and nurses and doctor who probed their patients with needles and other sharp objects. He despised the endless symphony of coughs, sneezes with the occasional yelling. He especially disliked the smell. His nostrils slightly flared as the stench of blood, disease, odorous cleaners and death brushed against them. His nose squinted in disgust. 

He glance turned to the human who seemed unable to remain still. He could smell the man’s anxiousness, anger and worry. Nothing the elf said seemed to calm the man down. So for now, he simply left the human alone. 

Kandomere’s eyes closed and could feel (Y/N)’s delicate skin under his fingertips. The feel of her cheek cupped carefully in his hand while his other hand wrapped around her waist and held her to him. The memory of her lips pressed against his was revived. Her kiss was like a fine Elvish wine, sweet to taste and meant to be savored, treasured. He remembered the feeling of his tongue tangoing with hers in an elegant, longing dance. 

(Y/N)’s natural scent was intoxicating. It was better than any scented candle, deodorant or manufactured perfume. Her scent mixed in with his own was an indescribable pleasure. This was even before the act of love making. Even now, his found it difficult to contain his animalistic side when he thought of her scent. The urge to mark her, claim her as his own was growing more problematic. 

Kandomere opened his eyes though he remained silent. No. It wasn’t the time to think about that. Not now, after what had happened. Serafin, that bastard! His blue orbs stared daggers into the floor. Damn, he hated to think about what (Y/N) had gone through. Elves were possessive and sometimes brutal lovers. He had felt her pain and the brutality of the rape through her scent. A low growl emitted from his throat. Serafin would pay dearly for what he had done. Kandomere would make certain of that. 

“Shit!” Montehugh cursed before his fist assaulted a nearby wall. The elf remained calm, composed and pokerfaced though he understood his partner’s frustrations. After a loud sigh left his lips, the human man planted himself in a chair. He rested his head on a balled fist. Damn, he hated this. (Y/N) was left to him and his protection. An ache formed in his own heart, he couldn’t part with the idea that he had let her and her parents down. 

“Montehugh?” the elf questioned as he approached his distraught partner. He knew what the man was thinking. They needed to be sure they were in sync from here on out. Both to help (Y/N) in her recovery and to catch the evil that harmed her.  
“Damn,” the man cursed and the elf sat next to him, “this is bullshit.” 

“Agreed.” The elf simply replied, waiting for the bearded man to calm down.

“We’ve gotta catch them boss.” Montehugh stated rapidly. He would end those who had harmed his niece, no matter the cost. 

“We will catch them.” Kandomere stated coldly before glancing to his partner. “We will catch them and we will dispose of them. I promise you.” The human’s eyes burned into the elf’s and they both made a silent pact with one another. 

“What’s first?” Montehugh questioned, knowing his partner would have a plan sorted out. 

Kandomere went to speak but was cut off by the door opening. 

“You are here for Miss (Y/L/N)?” a man with a clipboard and wearing scrubs asked. 

“Yes, I’m her uncle.” Montehugh answered as he stood from his chair. Kandomere stayed in his chair though he did lean forward. “How is she?” 

“As well as can be expected, given the circumstances.” The doctor answered, “She’s awake but very skittish. She wouldn’t let me examine her but did cooperate with a female nurse after some urging. Nothing is broken but she is badly bruised. She has multiple scratches, particularly on her lower torso and upper thighs. She did quite a number on her finger, which has been bandaged. We have completed the rape kit and bagged it for evidence. She was a little dehydrated so I put her on liquids to help with that. I would like to give her a medication to prevent pregnancy.”

“Ok.” Montehugh sighed, anxiously. 

“I would also like to run some blood tests but she barely complied with the IV. In her current state, I’m not sure she would agree to having blood drawn.” 

“I can try to talk to her about that. When can I see her?” the red head was quick to ask. Damnit he wanted to see (Y/N). He wanted to hold her hand and chase all the demons he could away.

“She can have visitors now. However, I recommend limiting physical contact with her. The trauma from the rape is still very fresh in her mind. Any little touch could send her into a defensive frenzy. Its quite normal at this stage. With time and counseling its likely to change but she will need that time.” 

“I understand.” Montehugh nodded as he went to walk past the doctor. 

“One last thing,” the doctor’s voice echoed, “Recovery from rape can take several years. The girl lying in that room is not the same young woman you knew before. Reality is, she will never be the same. I suggest you show her nothing but patience and understanding.” 

~~~

You inhaled deeply while you leaned further into the pillow behind you. Your eyes were closed though you knew it would be some time before you could sleep. It only took a moment before you could see those icy blue eyes glaring at you. Ice prickled in your blood, would it be like this from now on? The moment you close your eyes would you always see those chilling eyes? 

“(Y/N).” you heard a deep, smooth voice softly call. Your eyes snapped as you let out a small squeak. Your gaze quickly fell upon the familiar forms of your uncle and Kandomere. 

“It’s ok (Y/N).” Montehugh softly said as he neared you cautiously, “you’re safe. You’re safe. Its just me, its just your papa bear.” 

“Papa bear?” (Y/N) whimpered as tears began to flow. Everything flooded back to you at a tsunami speed, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have…”

“No, no (Y/N)!” Montehugh interrupted her loudly. “You have nothing to apologize for.”

“I wasn’t supposed to be there. I should have thought of some way to leave but I didn’t want to cause any suspicion. It’s my fau…” You were cut off. 

“Never say that. Don’t even think it. You are not to blame.” Montehugh sternly hissed but he caught himself. His eyes softened as they glanced over your tears. Softly he continued, “None of this is your fault, (Y/N). I should have made sure you had gotten home safely.” You went to speak to tell him that this wasn’t his fault when the nurse from earlier approached. 

“Excuse me Mr. Montehugh?” the woman asked. You uncle glared up at the nurse, annoyed his time with you had been interrupted. 

“Yes.” The bear-like man huffed, still annoyed. 

“The doctor would like to speak with you for a moment, alone.” She relayed the doctor’s message. Gods, you hated that doctor. Why wouldn’t he leave you alone? You were fine in the nurse’s care and you’d be even better once you got home. Of course, you knew the doctor was only doing his job. Under any other circumstances you wouldn’t have minded. However, being here for what you were here for, you found you didn’t trust the doctor assigned to you. You’d have rather have had a female one. 

Montehugh’s gaze shifted from the nurse back to you. He could see a pleading in your eyes. You didn’t want him to leave. You had just gotten him back. 

“I can’t leave her.” He whispered before he shook his head. “I won’t leave her side as long as she needs me.” 

“Sir,” the nurse went to argue when the bluish-green haired elf stepped closer.

“Go, I’ll stay with her.” Kandomere reassured the man. “I won’t leave her, until you are back at her side.” Montehugh went to argue once more but saw the look in his boss’s eyes. He turned back to the nurse and finally settled his gaze on you. 

“Take good care of her for me.” Your uncle growled at the elf. 

“Of course.” Kandomere nodded without acknowledging his harsh tone. “I promise, she is safe in my care.” Montehugh nodded before he looked back to you. Your eyes pleaded with him not to leave. 

“I’ll be right back, (Y/N). I swear it.” Disappointed you nodded and watched as your uncle and the nurse walked away. Silence danced through the air between you and the elf that had won your heart. You averted your eyes away from him. You didn’t want him to see you like this. You had always shown a strong front with him. Now, you felt anything but strong. What if he no longer loved you? Or wanted you? After a few minutes you decided you could no longer take the silence.

“Kan.” You hoarsely whispered. Your (e/c) eyes rose to meet his gaze. Kandomere glanced around the room to ensure the two of you were alone before he sat on the bed. His heart rattled furiously against his chest. His arms longed to reach out and hold you to him, though he would not touch you. Not until he knew your fears had faded. 

“I know what protocol calls for now.” Your voice shook, “I know I have to make a statement about what happened but I’m not sure that I can. I don’t want…”

“Be at peace, my beloved.” His kind and concerned voice beckoned. His head tilted as if he was trying to read your thoughts. “A documentation of what happened in your own words would be helpful if charges were ever filed in a court of law. However, this case involves the Inferni. It’s not likely to involve a jury or judge. When the time comes that you wish to make a statement, I will see to it that you speak to the appropriate officials.” 

You weren’t sure what to say to him. A side of you was relieved to hear that. At the same time the whole situation just made you heartsick. You glanced down to realize you were still holding on to Kan’s suit jacket. How long had that been there? You shook your head, that wasn’t important. 

“I seemed to have gotten your jacket dirty.” You mentioned as you noticed the blood, dirt and sweat that tainted the fabric. “I’m sorry. I’ll have it dry cleaned, right away.” 

“There’s no need to worry over as worthless as that jacket.” Kandomere attempted to push your worries aside. His concerned was with you, not that stupid piece of material. 

“You can’t tell me a $5,000 jacket isn’t worth much.” You cocked an eyebrow at him. Money wasn’t the issue for him that it was for you and most others of your kind. You knew that but it still seemed a shame that such a beautiful coat was now ruined.  
“Perhaps not.” He nodded but continued softly, “Be that as it may, you are my priority. I’d rather lose that jacket than lose you. Kandomere’s eyes focused on you, no doubt scenting and getting a grasp for what you were feeling. 

How could he look at you with such a tender look in his eyes? Why wasn’t he angry with you? Why wasn’t he doing that scary, silent, death-glare thing that he did? You weren’t supposed to be out in the field last night. You had defied an order from him, an order put in place for your safety. You had half expected a lecture from him when the two of you were alone. Yet you saw no anger in his eyes. His nearly glowing, blue eyes gazed at you as if you were a precious jewel. 

You tore your eyes away from him, not able to bear it any longer. Tears again began to form and you wondered if you would ever stop crying. Kandomere leaned down and deeply inhaled your scent. How he ached to take the pain away from you. How he longed to see your normal, happy, goofy smile. Nothing about your scent indicated that you had ever smiled at him so lovingly. 

“Kan,” you whispered afraid to look at him now. “Can you still….” Your voice trailed off. The events of last night firmly cemented your mind. An elf held you down last night an elf whispered into your ear with lust in his voice. An elf…but it wasn’t the elf you wanted not the one you cared for. How could Kandomere still want you; still love you after what happened? 

“(Y/N).” His deep voice breathed softer than a leaf that’s fallen upon a peaceful stream. Your (e/c) eyes glanced to him, the ache in your heart ever present and torturous. They widened slightly as his face suddenly inched closer. The galloping pace of your heart could be heard through the monitors and silently you hoped he wouldn’t notice. It was a false hope. “We must calm your heart, my darling.”

Softly his forehead pressed against yours. Had it been a kiss your instincts would have pushed him away. Had he wrapped his arms around you and attempted to pull you to him, you were sure your mind would have exploded from the panic and fear now engraved there. 

However, his simple and gentle action eased your racing heart. It felt as if your skin was merged with his. Your lashes flickered opened while his gaze never left your face. It seemed strange, there was a time when his stare seemed harsh and cold to you. He used to be intimidating, almost terrifying. Now all you could see was kindness, concern and care. Funny how time changed things like that.

You couldn’t pinpoint when your feelings for him changed. When you first met he was your Uncle’s creepy but interesting coworker that came to holiday dinners. He was mysterious and stern but slowly your original painting of him changed. Through the years you came to view him as your friend. Still, you weren’t sure when your feelings for him became romantic. 

Your eyes closed as your forehead sunk further into his. Thoughts drifted as your mind seemed to turn back time when things made more sense. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

3 Months Prior 

He sat at his desk, teal hair straightened perfectly over his shoulder. Case files were neatly placed on his large mahogany desk. His bright blue eyes scanned the desk, everything was in its place just as he liked it. 

He was a few hours into the work day and was filling out paperwork when his red-headed coworker came into the room. The large, hairy man was in a good mood as he bid his boss a good morning before sitting at his own desk to work. Kandomere’s gaze turned towards the human, scenting his joy and excitement. That was when his eyes caught a glance at the resume he had set aside on his desk and he knew what caused his partner’s happiness.  
“(Y/N) starts work as our intern today, correct?” the elf questioned as he lifted up (Y/N)’s resume. 

“That’s right. She should be in orientation soon, then they’ll hand her over to us.” Montehugh beamed like a proud papa bear. He and his wife didn’t have children of their own. When (Y/N) came to live with them, he quickly came to see her as his own child. Having a child who was interested in his work and wanting to do what he did felt like a gift. 

Kandomere scoffed at the man before he looked back at his work. His head shook, catching the human’s attention. 

“What got your jacket in a twist?” Montehugh asked as he began to looked over his own paper work. “I thought you liked (Y/N).”

“It’s not a matter of if I like her or not.” Kandomere stated smoothly, not looking up from his desk. 

“Then what?” Montehugh pried further. 

“I just don’t think its appropriate for family to work together.” The elf didn’t want the distraction from his work nor did he want his partner distracted. He glanced back at the resume. He had to admit he was impressed with (Y/N)’s work. She would do well as a FBI agent…just not in his department. Still, his superiors had made their decision. (Y/N) was under his direction and instruction now. The only thing he could do was teach and prepare her. Her safety was in his hands and he took that very seriously. (Y/N) had chosen him as her teach her and he would not fail her. 

~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, you stood outside the MTF’s headquarters. A large goofy smile plastered on your lips while you beamed up at the large building before you. Your (e/c) eyes were bright and clear. Your form stood straight with confidence bursting at the brim. This was it! The day you had been working and preparing for had arrived. It felt like your life had finally started and you were ever so eager to see how your story as an FBI agent would unfold.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for checking out my story! I hope you've enjoyed this first chapter and will join me for the next. I update every two weeks, sometimes sooner if real life permits. If you have a moment and are so inclined feel free to leave me a comment or a kudos. Take care and remember you are worth it! Thanks again!-Ec


End file.
